In Another World
by Chibi Koorine
Summary: Everything was going well for Tarzan and Jane until Tarzan's grandfather comes and claims that Tarzan was the heir to the Greystroke fortune.


Hey all! Sorry about the two year delay in updating the story. You may do with me as you wish. I have no regrets! Actually, I do. A lot. Don't flame, butcher, and or poison me. Or this story for the matter!

All joking aside, I reread the story and decided it was going too fast. Much to fast. Also, I wanted it to be slightly historically correct. So, I rewrote it.

And so, without further ado, and any of my whimsical ramblings, the story.

Oohhhh... I almost forgot. I hereby disclaim any and all material presented in the following story that is apparently other person's work.

Seriously. I'm done rambling now.

* * *

"Tarzan! Tarzan!" A woman in a tank top and a knee high skirt wandered in the jungle, looking for her husband. Sighing, she gave up. Defeated, she went back to the tree house, where her son was waiting for her. However, when she arrived, several animals were gathered around the tree house, apparently waiting for someone.

"Missus Tarzan!" Tantor rushed to Jane as soon as he saw her, with Terk not far behind.

"What is it?" She asked.

"She's back! She's back!" Terk said excitedly.

"Who's back?" Jane was given no answer, but was led up to the tree house. Inside were her husband, her son and a girl who looked about fifteen, but quite skinny for her age. The girl was playing with the boy, but when Jane walked in she looked up and smiled brightly at the surprised woman. Jane could only stare and wonder about the girl in front of her.

Her son was the first to break the silence. "Mama!" He ran over to his mother with his arms stretched out. Jane leaned down to pick him up. In her arms, he smiled excitedly and pointed at the girl. "She's Yukari!"

The girl made a small bow to her. She had raven black hair that reached her waist, liquid amethyst eyes and wore a simple black outfit. "Hello Lady Tarzan. Your son is extremely charming. Quite energetic as well." Her voice sounded strange. Jane had heard the accent before, but she didn't recognize it.

"She's the spirit of youth." Jane turned to see that Kala had entered the house as well as Terk.

"Spirit of youth?" Jane inquired, turning to Tarzan who shrugged.

Kala gave a gentle laugh. "Tarzan's never seen her before."

"Darn right he didn't." The girl crossed her arms and pouted. "He was fully unconscious when I came."

"Unconscious?" Jane asked, more confused than ever.

Kala gave Terk a look for a few seconds before the younger gorilla gave in. "All right, it was like this. Kala had to go to a different family for a while, I don't know why, but point is, she left Tarzan with the other mothers when he was still a baby. Something happened, I don't know what, the grown ups don't tells us nuthin', but Tarzan had this big, gaping wound right where his heart is. Not to mention the other wounds the other gorillas had. The next thing we knew was Yukari coming over and healed everyone then left. Kala, you came back when she was finishing healing."

"Yes." The gorilla agreed.

"I never could understand why you call me the spirit of youth though." Yukari commented. "All I did was heal and I know there's a healing spirit around here named Mangani."

"That's right, but after you healed the entire family, some of the older members began to feel young again and they lived for far longer than they would have." Kala answered her. "Not to mention the fact that several of the elder members saw you when they were young, the same age as you are now."

"And I was unconscious the whole time?" Tarzan asked.

Kala nodded. "You were asleep days after that."

"Did you ever find out what happened?" Jane asked.

Kala shook her head. "No one would ever talk about it."

"Hey don't look at me." Terk said as they looked over to her. "I don't know nuthin' about it. My question is why did you come back? Don't you come every time there's a big catastrophe?"

"Sometimes."

"Then why did you come now?" Jane asked her.

"There's a little matter about Tarzan's human parentage that I was sent to investigate before the people who sent me arrive."

"More people are coming to the jungle?" Kala asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Did they come for the animals?" Tarzan asked.

The raven haired girl shook her head. "The one who sent me, no. But those who are coming with him, I do not know. Perhaps they would capture, perhaps they'll kill."

"Who sent you?" Tarzan demanded, narrowing his eyes when she said they would capture or kill.

"Lord Greystroke."

"Lord Greystroke?" Jane gave a little gasp.

"Do you know him Jane?" Tarzan asked his wife curiously.

"Know him? Everyone in England's heard of him!" Jane went over and sat next to Tarzan, with her son on her lap. "Lord Greystroke is one of the most powerful dukes in England."

"What is a duke?"

"Well," Jane paused a bit, trying to define the term as simply as possible. "Suppose each gorilla family is part of a country. Each leader in a family would be a duke."

"Then the leader of all the families would be king."

"Yes Tarzan." Jane confirmed.

"But we don't have that here. Each family listens to the leader of the family."

"It's probably best that way." Jane then turned to the girl. "But why would Lord Greystroke come here?"

"That's why I'm here before he is. Do you have anything from your human parents?"

"A few books and a photograph."

"May I see them?" Tarzan was quick to retrieve the few books and the photograph of him and his parents. "Now weren't you the cute little baby?" She commented, looking at the photograph. She then opened the photograph and looked at the back side of the image. There was nothing there, so she placed the image back into its frame then went to the books. Inside the front cover of a particular book she found a coat of arms inscribed with _Anhelo amor, non malum_. "To desire love, not evil." She translated verbally. The crest had a banner that spanned from the left side of the shield to the right. On the banner were two hands holding a heart with wings on either side of the hands. Above was a crane holding on to keys and below was ivy leaves placed onto a table. Decorated around the crest above the shield was a label, signifying the eldest son. Below the shield was the family name. In another book she opened she found to be a fake. Two rings fell out of the fake book. One was the exact image of the crest in the book. The other was similar to the previous image, with the same banner that spanned from side to side with the same image as the previous coat of arms; the crest above the shield also has the same label as well as the family name at the bottom. Above the banner on the shield were keys in front of a large tree and below was a cornucopia wrapped with thick vines. "He just needs to verify these then." She murmured. "But by the sun that keeps the earth from freezing over, I don't think it's fake."

"What are they?" Tarzan asked curiously.

Yukari handed him the rings so that he could look at them closely. "If I didn't miss my guess, which I do believe that I didn't, those are the Greystroke inheritance rings."

"Inheritance rings?"

"If they really are the Greystroke's inheritance rings, then it proves that you are the next in line to inherit the entire Greystoke estate and fortune." Yukari answered him.

"Let me guess, all of this is in England."

Yukari gave the gorilla a sardonic smile. "Now how did you know that Terk?"

"Lucky guess." She quipped. "Does this mean Tarzan has to go to England?"

"No, it doesn't mean he has to go to London if he doesn't want to, even if he is the Greystroke heir." Yukari answered.

A ship's horn was heard in the distance. Everyone looked up towards the direction of the trading post. Tarzan turned to Kala.

"I understand." Kala said before Tarzan said anything. "Come Terk."

"Yeah but-"

"Terk, please." Tarzan gave his sister a look.

Grumbling quietly, the elder gorilla followed Kala towards the family as Kala took lead and led them towards the area that Tarzan designated after a few hunters tried their hands at capturing and hunting the gorillas.

"Jane-"

"I know, I know. I'll stay here."

Tarzan smiled at her and ruffled his son's hair. "Father will be back with the professor."

"Grandpa!"

"Yes, daddy will be back with grandpa." Jane agreed

"Oi, stop being all lovey dovey and get a move on." Yukari was already out on a branch.

Tarzan gave a smirk of his own before leaping out the window and grabbing a vine and swinging off towards the trading post.

"Show off." Yukari muttered under her breath then shot after him.


End file.
